


Earth is Easier to Manage

by LadyTauriel



Category: Just Like Heaven (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:16:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2217120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyTauriel/pseuds/LadyTauriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What could Elizabeth and David possibly discussed, after the memories passed between them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earth is Easier to Manage

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta-ed. I don't have a beta at the moment, so if you're interested in beta-ing for me for the fandoms, for which I write, please let me know.

"David, I can't talk to you, if you're kissing me," Elizabeth protested, as he kissed her again and again. 

"I can't not kiss you, Lizzie," he complained. "I've loved you for so long without touching you, that I just want to hold you and make sure that you're real. That you won't simply float away." 

"I'm right here, David," she said kindly, placing her palms on either side of his cheeks. He covered them with his own hands, feeling warmth and skin instead of a slight buzzing sensation that he had felt before, when he had only touched her soul. 

"I'm thanking everything for that," David whispered. "I didn't think you'd remember. I was so happy when you woke up, Lizzie, but it pained me to come to terms with the fact that you wouldn't remember what happened between us. That you wouldn't remember how much I love you." 

"I do remember," Elizabeth said, kissing the tip of his nose. "How did I wake up? The last thing I remember was floating towards the bright light, which you were so insistent on me finding back then, when I _wasn't_ dead." 

"Well, I kissed you," he confessed with a chuckle. "If I had known that waking you up with a cliché true love's kiss would have worked, it wouldn't have taken me this long." 

"And touching your hand just now brought back all of the memories, from when I was detached from my body," she mused. "David, you were about to walk out of my life forever, and I wouldn't have known what I was missing. Why didn't you stop me?" 

"I told you, didn't I?" he persisted. "The last thing I wanted to do was scare you. You wouldn't have believed me, if I had told you everything that happened." 

"You should have assumed that a touch would work!" she admonished him. “Didn’t the true love’s kiss teach you anything?” 

"You were the one who pulled away, after you woke up at the hospital, remember?" David argued. "I wanted to hold your hand, but you only avoided me in confusion." 

"I shouldn't have done that," she confessed, folding herself into his arms. "I'm sorry, David." 

"You don't have to apologise, Elizabeth," he said softly, holding her tightly. "I'm just happy that we're together now. God, when I was preparing to leave just now, I thought that was the end. I didn't think I had anything to live for anymore. Again." 

"David, don't say that," she chastised him, running her fingers through his hair, down the nape of his neck. Down his nose. It was as if she were trying to memorise the feel of his skin with her fingertips. "I can't be the only great thing in your life. I shouldn’t be. We really need to work on your self-sufficiency.” 

"Well, we can work on that later," he promised. "For now, you're the most amazing thing that has happened to me in a long time, and I can't imagine living without you. But Lizzie, I want you to be happy. Will you be happy with me?" 

"Of course, David," she promised. "I've already been happy with you. Why would you ask that? I've never loved another person as much as I've loved you. And David, I know you love me as much, too. You even built me this garden, while I was recovering at the hospital." 

"Do you like it?" he asked hopefully, looking around. He had tried to replicate the one she had mentioned seeing in her dreams. Through a bittersweet heart, he had worked on it with minimal hours of rest. Even if she wouldn't have spent her life with him, she had deserved something as beautiful as a rooftop garden. 

"No, I love it," she assured him. "It's just like in my dreams. And now you're here, too. It's perfect." 

"I'm going to have to find a new apartment, though," David suddenly remembered. He had completely disregarded that, so engrossed in completing the garden, before Elizabeth's return from the hospital. "I'm happy to give this one back to you, though. You must be relieved to see the drunken homeless slump like me finally out of it." 

"What are you talking about, David?" Elizabeth asked, a furrow between her eyebrows. "You're not going anywhere. You're staying here, with me." 

Davis blinked slowly. "What?" 

"Please move in with me, David," Elizabeth asked, suddenly looking bashful. "That way, you won't have to look for a new living space. We can just share this one. I think we already learned how to do that." 

"You want me to move in with you?" David repeated, a grin slowly spreading on his face. "You won't be afraid, now that I can actually touch you?" 

"I think that's the point," she snapped, pulling him into a kiss once again.


End file.
